


Gold

by orphan_account



Series: Alphabet Drabbles [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter G in my Alphabet Drabbles series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

“It can only be killed by what?” Buffy asked, spinning around on the table to face a pacing Giles.

“Gold” he sighed, shifting the book in his hands.

“See, I thought you said that, but I thought silver was the slayey metal.”

Giles cringed and began cleaning his glasses, placing the book on the table.”That’s not a word.”

“What?”

“Slayey.” He repeated carefully. “It’s not a word.”

“Oh.”

“And silver is werewolves.”

“So? Stakes are vampires but they kill demons too.”

“Not this demon.” Giles retorted “If you use a non-golden weapon will use it’s pincers to-“

“Ok! Ok! Gold is needed. I do not need to know about the pincers.”


End file.
